Dove Messages
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: Cute lil one shot of Nikita & Kyo. hope you love it surprise ending i luv you cousin


Hey people well this is a one-shot i did for my cousin Kitamii it does not have to do with any of the stories on this account. the song i use is Todo Cambio by Camila its a spanish song of course so i also put the lyrics in english. enjoy... read + review pleaseee

Ciaooo Sakura.

* * *

><p><span>Dove Messages:<span>

-Kyoya's POV-

It's been 3 years since we all graduated from High School took college courses and graduated as well. Nikita and I have been together for 5 years now. Since we first met to now completely knowing each other inside out it's like I've changed –for the better of course, but she's come to be more than just my girlfriend she's helped me changed, view life a little differently after everything we've been through, and actually love someone. She's my best friend –that's a girl. I love her; she means more to me than anything else in this world. To show how much I love her we always go out together when were not in a 'family bonding time' because of Tamaki.

**(Todo cambio cuando te vi,**  
><strong>hooo<strong>  
><strong>de blanco y negro a color,<strong>  
><strong>me converti,<strong>  
><strong>y fue tan facil.<strong>  
><strong>quererte tanto,<strong>  
><strong>algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada<strong>  
><strong>hoo no no no no<strong>  
><strong>todo temblo dentro de mi<strong>  
><strong>el universo escribio q fueras para mi<strong>  
><strong>y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba<strong>  
><strong>fue perderme en tu amor simplemente<strong>  
><strong>paso y todo tuyo ya soy...)<strong>

**English****:**

**(All changed, when I saw you**  
><strong>Houuu<strong>  
><strong>Of black and white to color<strong>  
><strong>I was changed<strong>  
><strong>and it was so easy<strong>  
><strong>to love you so<strong>  
><strong>Something that I don't imagined was giving my love with a glance<strong>  
><strong>Oh no no no<strong>  
><strong>everything was afraid inside me<strong>  
><strong>the univese wrote that you was for me<strong>  
><strong>It was so easy to love you so<strong>  
><strong>Something that I didn't imagined<strong>  
><strong>Was to follow your love and sudenly<strong>  
><strong>It happened and i'm yours...)<strong>

Today… April 25th 2016 was supposed to be one of those days but when I went to pick her up it started raining… HARD and it turned into a storm. After calling to make sure Haruhi was ok and that Tamaki was with her we decided to stay at her house. We started watching a movie in her living room when the lights went out; her mom wasn't home she was away on a business trip. We ended up moving over to the window watching the storm… the heavy winds blowing everything away, the roaring thunder, the rain drops hitting the window and the occasional lightning making the room bright up even more with the numerous lit candles all around us and making Nikita jump and me rubbing her back while we laughed lightly.

**(Antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor**  
><strong>tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida<strong>  
><strong>antes q te ame mas escucha por favor<strong>  
><strong>dejame decir q todo te di<strong>  
><strong>y no hay como explicar,<strong>  
><strong>para menos si tu no estas,<strong>  
><strong>simplemente asi lo senti,<strong>  
><strong>cuando te vi...)<strong>

**English:**

**(Before I pass more time with you, honey**  
><strong>Let me tell you that you are the love of my life<strong>  
><strong>before I love you more listen please<strong>  
><strong>let me tell that all I gave you<strong>  
><strong>and I don´t know how to explain<strong>  
><strong>and if you don´t are here less<strong>  
><strong>simply like that I felt<strong>  
><em><strong>when I saw you...)<strong>_

"They say that in a storm with lightening we're not supposed to be near windows" I said.

"Hey 'live a little' Kyo" she said after chewing a Dove chocolate- we had a bag next to us and we were laying right now back to back.

"Live a little?" I asked.

"That's what my dove wrapper says" she laughed, I smiled.

"What does yours say?" she asked.

"Have courage, take risks."

We laughed.

"Next… 'You're beautiful' aww" she said.

I smiled and said "You're cute"

"That's true" she laughed.

"Expect great things" she said.

"Be happy with life"

-Nikki's POV-

I was so happy being with Kyoya he made me feel happy, different, myself, so in love… we've been together for 5 years and today is one of my favorite out of all our dates especially with our song in the background that with Sakura's help translated it for Kyo, hehe.

**(me sorprendio todo de ti**  
><strong>de blanco y negro a color me converti<strong>  
><strong>seq no es facil<strong>  
><strong>decir te amo<strong>  
><strong>yo tampoco lo esperaba<strong>  
><strong>pero asi es el amor<strong>  
><strong>simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy<strong>

**antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor**  
><strong>tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida<strong>  
><strong>antes q te ame mas<strong>  
><strong>escucha po favor<strong>  
><strong>sejame decir q todo te di<strong>  
><strong>y no hay como explicar<strong>  
><strong>para menos no estas simplemente<strong>  
><strong>asi lo senti cuando te vi<strong>  
><strong>todo cambio cuando te vi)<strong>

**English:**

**(All of you is a surprise**  
><strong>of blackand white to color<strong>  
><strong>I become<strong>  
><strong>I know that is not easy<strong>  
><strong>Say "I love you"<strong>  
><strong>I was not waiting for it<strong>  
><strong>But like this is the love<strong>  
><strong>Simply it happened and now I´m all yours<strong>

**Before I pass more time with you, honey**  
><strong>Let me tell you that you are the love of my life<strong>  
><strong>before I love you more listen please<strong>  
><strong>let me tell that all I gave you<strong>  
><strong>and I don´t know how to explain<strong>  
><strong>and if you don´t are here less<strong>  
><strong>simply like that I felt<strong>  
><strong>when I saw you)<strong>

"Be surprised with surprises" I read from my wrapper to Kyo.

"Never stop loving someone" he said.

I opened the next popping the chocolate in my mouth when I read the wrapper I swallowed the chocolate and said "oh my god" while turning around.

-Kyoya's POV-

She said her next dove message and after I read mine I didn't get to read another one. I got something out of my pocket when I heard her say 'oh my god' I knew she read the wrapper. She turned around to find me on one knee holding out the box. I guess she didn't know her earlier dove messages were little hints.

"I love you Nikki will you marry me like you Dove wrapper says?"

She smiled wide small tears of joy on her cheek and then she tackled me into a hug "of course yes!"

I put the ring on her engagement finger we were both smiling.

She looked at the box and said the 'Kays logo' "Every kiss begins with Kay."

"That's true" I said.

And we sealed this ending with a kiss.

* * *

><p>If you want to know more about the relationship of Nikita + Kyoya and want to know what Kyoya meant by 'everything we've been through' i suggest you read my cousin Kitamii's story... its called Almost Losing You by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn &amp; you can find out all about it. thank you for reading this songfic<p>

Ciaoooo Sakura


End file.
